The Battle of Love on Trovita Island
by hyperjono
Summary: Ash, Misty and Tracey land on Trovita Island where the Gym Leader Rudy takes a interest in Misty. What will happen? Will Misty continue on with Ash or will she stay with Rudy on Trovita Island?


**This story is based of the anime episode Misty Meets Her Match!**

* * *

Ash POV

We were on the ferry to Trovita Island so I could get my third Orange League Badge. I was totally psyched for my next gym battle. All of a sudden I heard a girl screaming. I looked towards the sound and saw a young girl with a Seel trapped in a whirlpool.

Normal POV

Misty dived into the water letting her Staryu out in the process. She grabbed Staryu and headed towards the girl with Seel and pulled them free from the whirlpool. Misty swam over to Ash, who had sent out his Lapras, and handed him the girl. After handing Ash the girl Misty climbed onto Lapras and returned Staryu to its Pokéball and they headed to the ferry dock. Unbeknownst to them a young man had seen the whole thing and had become smitten with Misty. On the dock the girl said to Ash and Misty "Thank you for rescuing Seel and I. My name is Mahri. Are any of you here to challenge my big brother?" "Big brother?" Ash asked in confusion. "My big brother is the gym leader here" Mahri answered. All of a sudden a young man came running down to the dock and hugged Mahri and cried out in relief "Oh thank Mew that you're safe Mahri". He turned to Misty and said gratefully "Thank you beautiful maiden for saving my little sister". Ash said "Hey I helped to." The young man ignored him and walked over to Misty and started to dance with and said "My name is Rudy I am the Gym Lead of Trovita. Might I know your name beautiful maiden?" Misty blushed deeply and stammered out an answer "My-my-my-my name is Misty." "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Rudy responded flirtatiously. Ash felt his anger and jealousy rising upon seeing Rudy flirting with Misty. He scowled at Rudy and said a little angrily "Hey dance boy. I came here to battle you not watch you dance". Rudy stopped dancing with Misty, turned to Ash and said asked "I only battle strong challengers. How many badges have you earnt? Ash opened his jacket revealing the Coral-Eye Badge and the Sea Ruby Badge. "I have two badges" Ash responded proudly. "Impressive. Very well I accept your challenge provided you can pass my attack test" Rudy responded.

Ash POV

Stupid pretty boy flirting with Misty I thought to myself as we followed Rudy to a boat. Rudy instructed us to get on the boat. Once we were on the boat Rudy told me "To pass my attack test you have to hit all the targets that appear in front of us". "Easy " I responded cockily. The first target appeared in front of us. "Pikachu Thunderbolt" I ordered. "Pika (you got it)" Pikachu responded firing a Thunderbolt at the target destroying it instantly. I looked back and saw Rudy wasn't even paying attention to me. He was looking at Misty and holding her hand. For some reason this really ticked me off but I didn't fully understand why. The next target appeared and I grabbed my next Pokéball and threw it and out came Charizard. "Charizard, what did you choose Charizard for Ash?" Tracey exclaimed. "I screwed up" I responded in embarrassment. Charizard glared at me and fired a Flamethrower at me, I ducked then recalled Charizard back to its pokéball. I turned around and saw that Misty had been hit by the flame thrower and I knew that I'd probably pay for that later. "Sorry Mist. I shoulda just let Charizard's Flamethrower hit me" I told her apologetically.

Misty POV

When Ash called me Mist I felt my heart melt in my chest and his apology was really sweet but I couldn't let him know that. So I decided to yell at him instead. "Ash you idiot how could you be so reckless" I yelled angrily at him. "Can't you control your Pokémon? You could have injured Misty!" Rudy yelled at Ash. I felt my heart flutter a little as Rudy yelled at Ash on my behalf. Since landing on Trovita my heart was in conflict. Who do I pick Ash or Rudy?

Normal POV

Ash destroyed the rest of the targets without incident. After Ash had destroyed the last target they docked and got off. Rudy turned to Ash and told him "I'm surprised that you passed my attack test Ash." Ash responded proudly "I'm not. I've been training my Pokémon for a long time". "Alright Ash tomorrow we will have that match. If you win two out of three I will give you that badge you so desperately want. So pick whatever element Pokémon you want and I'll use the same." Rudy told Ash. "Very well, I'll use an Electric type, a Grass type and a Water type." Ash answered Rudy. Rudy turned to Misty and asked "How would you like to have dinner with Mahri and me?" "I-I-I-I…" Misty stammered out in surprise". "Oh please. My brother is an awesome cook". Mahri asked begging. "I don't know." Misty answered hesitantly while shooting a quick glance at Ash. "Please?" Mahri and Rudy pleaded in unison. "Oh alright." Misty answered finally giving in. And with that Misty Mahri and Rudy walked off. "Bye Misty." Tracey said in surprise. Ash felt his jealously building again and he glared at Rudy as he walked off with Misty. After Misty had left and his jealously had gone down Ash decided to call Professor Oak and went to over to the video phone. "Hello Ash, where are you calling from?" Professor Oak asked him. "Trovita Island. I'm here to get my third badge. I already passed Rudy's attack test so tomorrow should be easy." Ash responded cockily. "Sounds like you're doing well but don't get over confident." Professor Oak warned him. "I won't." Ash answered with a cocky grin on his face. Tracey pushed Ash and said excitedly "Hi Professor. It's me Tracey. I want to show you this thing I saw in the woods the other day". Ash walked over to where their food was while Tracey tried to explain what he saw to the professor, picked up a sandwich then took a bite and told Tracey irritably with a mouthful of food "Hey I'm paying for that phone call". After a few bites of food Ash put down the sandwich and walked down to the beach. Pikachu noticed this and after a few moments of hesitation followed after his friend and master.

Misty POV

"That was a delicious meal. Thank you." I told Rudy. "My pleasure Misty, I'm pleased everything was too your liking." Rudy responded happily. "You wanna know a secret? I've always wanted a big sister like you Misty." Mahri said in a very cheery tone. "Huh?" I responded in confusion. "I love my brother and all the boys at the gym," Mahri told me then continued with a hint of sadness "but I'm the only girl here. "That's too bad." I responded sympathetically. "I know. How about you be my big sister. You can stay here forever." Mahri said to me excitedly. I stared at her in shock. "Mahri let's talk about something else." Rudy interjected. "Why?" Mahri asked her brother looking at him in confusion. "I know how about we show Misty the Pokémon?" Rudy asked her. Mahri nodded happily upon hearing that. Rudy grabbed me by the hand and took me to a dance studio where his Pokémon were dancing to a dance remix track. "They're dancing…" I said in surprised. "I don't just teach my Pokémon a lot of attacks. I give them dance lessons as well so their abilities will change and grow." Rudy told me proudly. "Let's dance Togepi." Mahri cried taking Togepi from my arms. Rudy turned to me and asked "May I have this dance beautiful maiden". I blushed a little and nodded then followed him and we started dancing. After we had been dancing Rudy said to me in a serious tone " Misty you should stay on Trovita Island with Mahri and me. Mahri would be ecstatic if you did. As would I and when we're older we can get married." And with that one statement the turmoil in my heart increased a hundred fold. Should I stay here with Rudy or should I continue on my journey with that loveable knucklehead Ash? These two questions whirled around in my head. "I-I-I-I…" I stammered out reeling from shock. "Please think about it and give me your answer after the match tomorrow." Rudy told me gently.

Pikachu POV

Ash wasn't acting like himself today. I knew it was because this Rudy person had shown up and started flirting with Misty and Ash was getting jealous because of it. I knew the reason Ash was getting jealous was because he was in love with Misty even though he didn't realise it. I had to help him realise his feelings for Misty. So I chased after my friend and master so I could help him.

Ash POV

I walked down to the beach, sat down on the sand and stared at the ocean. As I did questions began to form in my head. Why did I get so angry and jealous when that stupid dance boy flirted with Misty? Why did I get jealous when Misty paid more attention to Danny than me on Navel Island? Were my feelings towards Misty more than just friendship? Did I, did I, did I…? As these questions swirled around in my mind I held my head in my hands and let out a low cry of frustration. I then heard a cry and saw Pikachu running towards me. "Are you ok Ash?" Pikachu asked me his voice full of concern. I shook my head "No I'm not buddy. I have these questions floating in my head. They're making me question just how I feel towards Misty." I told him dejectedly.

Pikachu POV  
I decided that the best way to help Ash would to be to just tell him how he felt about Misty. "Ash the reason you get so jealous when any guy flirts with Misty or when Misty flirts with another guy is because you are in love with her." I told him seriously.

Ash POV

I looked at my Pika-pal in shock. Was Pikachu right did I love Misty? As soon as I processed what Pikachu had told me I realised it was true. I did love Misty and I had since I first met her. I picked Pikachu up and give him a hug. "Thanks pal." I told him gratefully. He nuzzled my cheek affectionately. I placed him on my shoulder and headed back. As I walked back I thought to myself I hope it's not too late to tell Misty how I feel about her.

* * *

 **The next day**

Normal POV

Ash and Rudy were standing on top of the largest rock pillar in front of Trovita Island. Everyone else watched from a large hot air balloon while the referee rode on a Pidgeot. "Rudy I challenge you." Ash yelled. Rudy flicked his hair and shouted back while chuckling "Very well I accept your challenge but you don't stand a chance. Now choose your Electric Pokémon". Ash looked at Pikachu and told him "Pikachu, you're up". "Pika (Got it)." Pikachu responded confidently. "Electabuzz you're up" Rudy yelled throwing his first Pokéball. A flash of light appeared out of the Pokéball and Rudy's Electabuzz appeared. "It's Pikachu vs. Electabuzz first up in the 3 round match." The referee announced. "Go Rudy. You can win." Mahri yelled enthusiastically, cheering her brother on. "They better be careful they don't fall off that rock." said Tracey, voicing his concern. Misty looked on silently, still unable to decide which boy she should choose. Ash or Rudy?. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash commanded. Pikachu complied firing the attack at Electabuzz. Electabuzz just stood there absorbing the electricity from Pikachu's attack. "Thanks for the power boost Ash." Rudy yelled smugly. Ash growled realised that Pikachu's electric attacks were useless against Rudy's Electabuzz. "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash ordered. "Counter with your Quick Attack Electabuzz." Rudy ordered. The two Pokémon collided and were surrounded by a yellow aura. Pikachu was knocked back. "Finish it with Thunderpunch" Rudy yelled to Electabuzz. Electabuzz complied hitting Pikachu and sending him flying into Ash. Ash caught Pikachu and told him proudly "You did your best pal, now take a rest". "Pikachu is unable to battle the first round goes to Electabuzz and Rudy." The referee announced. "See Misty my brother is an awesome trainer." Mahri said to Misty her voice full of pride. Misty didn't hear her as she was focusing on the match while trying to decide what to do.

"The second round is between Grass element Pokémon." The referee called out. Ash turned his hat backwards, grabbed his Pokéball of his belt and yelled while throwing it "Bulbasaur I choose you". Bulbasaur came out of the Pokéball and cried "Bulba bulbasaur(You can count on me)". Exeggutor I choose you" Rudy cried while throwing his second Pokéball . He then clicked his fingers and called out "Music please". One of the members of Rudy's gym picked up a boom box, hit play and a techno dance track started playing from the speakers. "Show 'em your Razor Leaf Attack Bulbasaur." Ash ordered. "Saur (On it)" Bulbasaur responded firing its Razor Leaf at Exeggutor. "Exeggutor show them your fancy footwork." Rudy commanded. Exeggutor started dancing in time with the music and dodged Bulbasaur's attack. "Now Exeggutor use Egg Bomb" Rudy ordered. Exeggutor complied firing its attack at Bulbasaur knocking it back. Ash yelled "Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder". Bulbasaur fired a silvery dust from the bulb on its back. The attack successfully hit Exeggutor and Exeggutor hit the ground and started snoring. "Exeggutor return." Rudy said in disappointment while recalling his Pokémon. "And victory goes to Ash and his Bulbasaur." The referee yelled. "My big brother lost." Mahri said in disappointment and surprise. "Yeah they're tied at one apiece now." Tracey cried cheerfully. "The final battle will be between the trainers' Water type Pokémon." The referee declared. "Starmie it's your turn." Rudy announced as he threw his final Pokéball. He then turned and faced Misty and yelled "I dedicate this victory to the girl who saved my sister and stole my heart". Ash let out a jealous growl then yelled "Yeah right. I'm the one claiming victory today Rudy. Squirtle let's win this". Ash threw his Pokéball with Squirtle exiting its Pokéball in a flash of light.

Misty POV

I stole his heart I thought to myself in shock. Next to me Mahri cried out happily "I knew my brother really liked you Misty". "Water Gun." both Ash and Rudy ordered to their Pokémon. The two attacks collided with neither Pokémon giving an inch as they increased the power of their attack. "I'll break this stalemate. Starmie dance." Rudy ordered. Starmie started spinning and moving side to side dodging all of Squirtle's Water Gun attacks. "Now Starmie spin yourself into a Thunderbolt." Rudy commanded. Starmie started spinning again this time surrounded by a yellow aura and then fired a Thunderbolt hitting Squirtle. "Dance Starmie dance. A victory dance." Rudy chanted. I looked at the battle with worry and thought oh no Ash. "Oh no Starmie can use Thunderbolt which is an electric type move which Squirtle is weak against." Tracey cried out. Upon hearing that I made my choice. I cried out angrily "Ash you idiot what are you doing just standing there?! You're the only one who can bring out Squirtle's true power. " Ash yelled back at me "I know that. I'm not an idiot.

Normal POV

"She wants him." Rudy said in disbelief and shock. "Squirtle aim your Water Gun straight at the ground." Ash commanded. Squirtle complied and then flew straight up in the air. Squirtle then withdrew into its shell and started spinning while firing water out of its arm, leg and head holes. "Alright Squirtle just learnt Hydro Pump. Way to go Ash, I'm proud of you." Misty cried out happily. Ash blushed a little upon hearing that then cried out "Squirtle let's finish this. Attack with Hydro Pump then finish it with Skull Bash". Squirtle fell down and nailed Starmie with its newly learnt Hydro Pump and sent Starmie flying. Squirtle leapt after Starmie and hit it with a Skull Bash. Starmie fainted when it hit the ground. "Ash has defeated Rudy the Trovita Island Gym Leader." The referee announced. Ash picked up Squirtle hugging it while crying out happily "We did it Squirtle, we won". Rudy walked over to Ash with his hand outstretch and said "Congratulations Ash. That was an outstanding victory". Ash shook Rudy's hand replying "Thanks for the match Rudy".

Misty POV

"Ash I present you with the Spike Shell Badge." Rudy told Ash while handing him the badge. Ash gratefully took the badge and did his victory pose while yelling "Alright I got the Spike Shell Badge," I smiled at that, I always loved seeing his victory poses. Rudy turned to me. "Misty I know you have made already made your decision but I want you to have these." He told me while handing me a bouquet of flowers. I gave them a sniff and replied "They're beautiful. Thank you Rudy". Rudy turned back to Ash and told him "You're a lucky guy Ash". Ash looked at him in confusion and asked "Lucky"?. His density wouldn't be something I missed when he lost it. Rudy chuckled and responded "You'll understand someday". Ash turned to me and said with a serious edge to his voice "Mist," my heart skipped a beat again upon hearing that "there's something I wanna tell you". Everyone, myself included, looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

Ash POV

I ignored all the stares that everyone was giving me and looked Misty directly in the eye and told her "Mist, last night I realised that I don't see you just as my best and closest friend. I-I-I-I…" I stammered struggling to get the last few words out. I felt something bump against my leg and realised that it was Pikachu giving me encouragement. I continued "I realised that I love you Misty Waterflower".

Misty POV

I love you. I was overjoyed to hear those words leave Ash's lips. I threw my arms around his neck and responded happily "I love you too Ash Ketchum". After I said those words Ash picked me up bridal style and placed me on Lapras where Tracey was waiting for us. After Ash placed me on Lapras he climbed up in front of me and Lapras started heading towards the next island. On impulse I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

Ash POV

I felt Misty place her arms around me and rest her head on my shoulder. I liked the feeling it gave me. On impulse I raised one hand and started playing with her beautiful red hair. "Ash you better take care of Misty and treat her right" I heard a voice yell. I realised it was Rudy so I raised my free hand to acknowledge that I had heard.

Normal POV

As they headed towards to the next island Ash and Misty realised that the relationship they had just started was the beginning of something magical.

* * *

 **I used as many of the lines in the english dub of the episode i based this off and i kept the battle as true to the original anime episode battle. I hope you enjoyed me know what you thought of it. Please Review.**


End file.
